Snow Way Out (What If)
by PKWolf014
Summary: What if Heather was a second to late on blinding that Dragon Hunter?


**A/N: Just rewatching this episode and this popped into my brain. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Snow Way Out (What If) 

"Or I guess he could do that." Fishlegs says and points forward towards where Ryker's shadow is growing bigger in the tunnel. Hiccup follows his finger his eyes narrowing.

"DRAGON RIDERS! Send out your leaders to talk!" Ryker yells towards them.

Astrid grabs her axe preparing to climb off Stormfly, "It's a trap, I should go out." Astrid says and Snotlout nods.

"Yeah, let Astrid go out." He agrees.

"HICCUP HADDOCK I'M CALLING YOU OUT! Let's talk this out like men!" Ryker yells and slams his sword onto the ground.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Fishlegs breathes.

Hiccup swings off of Toothless and grabs his shield looking back at them, "If there's one chance to settle this without bloodshed, I have to try." Hiccup says and starts to move forward, Toothless growls uneasily and Hiccup looks back at him, "No bud, this is a trap, I may need you to get me out of it." Hiccup says the Night Fury makes a pouty face but backs down.

"Word of advice," Tuffnut calls to Hiccup's back, "open with a complement."

Hiccup reaches the tunnel where Ryker is waiting and the man stares the Haddock down before finally saying, "Dagur was right, you don't look like much."

Hiccup stops and rests his shield on his peg leg, "Astrid was right, you look like a psycho." He returns.

Tuffnut moves his hand away from his ear and shrugs slightly, "Not the compliment I would have gone with."

"What do you want Ryker?" Hiccup asks.

"The Dragon Eye."

"Not a chance." Hiccup assures.

"It belongs to us, the Hunters, you stole it from our ship and I will have it back." Ryker says pointing at Hiccup accusingly.

"Not today you won't." Hiccup assures.

"Oh no? Look around, were in front of you, the Snow Wraiths behind you, one time offer, hand over the Dragon Eye and you're free to go." Ryker says and Hiccup pats himself down before looking up at the Grimborne.

"Uh sorry, I must have left it in my other pants." Hiccup says and folds his arms across his chest.

"In that case, surrender and you won't meet the same fate as your dragons." Ryker assures. A Dragon Hunter stands towards the edge of the tunnel, practically invisible to Hiccup, but to Heather he is. She bites her lip watching as he lifts up a bow and arrow aiming for Hiccup.

"Here's my offer, leave now and your men won't have to find out what burning flesh smells like." Hiccup says and Ryker sighs lowly.

""You really don't have the Dragon Eye with you?" He asks.

"No."

"And you aren't coming out?" Ryker questions.

"Not anytime soon." Hiccup assures.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Ryker says and grasps the hilt of his sword. The Dragon Hunter archer draws back the string and Heather scans around herself for any alternative to what's about to happen, she spots a lamp and pats Windshear's neck. The Razorwhip whips her tail forward and smashes the lamp, half a second too late.

The arrow whizzes through the air and Hiccup sees it from the corner of his vision reaching for his shield before it hits him in the chest."HICCUP!" Astrid shrieks her voice gaining several octaves none knew were possible.

Heather gasps her hands flying up to her mouth and Ryker watches Hiccup stumble slightly before his feet gives out and he collapses backwards hitting the ice with a thump. Toothless roars in panic and races forward jumping off several walls as Dragon Hunters race forward bows and arrows in hands.

They fire at the Night Fury but none can get a good enough aim on the blur of black that has become Toothless, he leaps over Hiccup's defenseless form, roaring before firing several plasma blasts at the Hunters. The other rider's dragons and the riders race forward letting out war cries/ roars.

Astrid's axe lands dangerously close to one of the archers head's and the two men race back towards the entrance as the riders continue to throw weapons at them, one of the twins speas' slicing open the leather of one of their boots.

…..

Ryker storms from the cave and grabs Heather's wrist dragging her forward, "I saw that." He growls. "You did it on purpose."

Heather rips away from his grasp, "What does it matter now!? Dagur and I have told you time and time again Hiccup and the other riders are more useful to us alive. It was never on our agreement for you to kill one!" Heather shouts and points towards where lighting blasts of the dragons are mirrored from where they stand.

Ryker looks at her neither breaking the stair as the two archers race from the tunnel, "You're right, have the animal shoot the cave." He growls.

"What? Why?" Heather demands. Ryker grabs his sword pointing it at her and repeats the command. Heather looks back at her Razorwhip and the dragon fires at the entrance, sealing the riders in the tunnel.

….

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Come on speak to me!" Astrid begs as she holds the now arrowless Haddock still limp in her arms. Toothless growls sadly his side being used for Hiccup to lean against as Astrid tries to get any response from him. "HICCUP!" Astrid shouts.

Nothing.

All five rider's heads turn as a low rumbling rings through the air, Fishlegs mutters oh no before the tunnel entrance smashes down on them. "Well, that's great." Tuffnut deadpans.

Astrid growls in frustration and looks up at the other riders, "Does anyone have any fabric or anything?" She demands. Fishlegs looks at Snotlout who looks at Ruffnut who looks at her brother. He puts a hand up to his chin and mutters something before his hand shoots up.

"Ah! I've got it!" He declares. He races towards Toothless and rips open the saddlebag digging through several things before he pulls out a spare tailfin handing it to Astrid. She takes the fabric and rips it into long strips tying them together before she starts to wrap it around Hiccup's torso tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Guys, I really, really hate to be Norbert the Negative but we have a problem." Fishlegs says and points left where a Snow Wraith is heading towards them down the tunnel. Astrid curses softly before she ties off the knot to the makeshift bandage.

"Mpjf." Hiccup mutters and all heads snap towards him. His eyes open, green hazy but focused. "Mphf." He repeats and lifts the arrow that hit him in his hand.

"Uh…" Tuffnut trails off voicing all the other riders thoughts. Hiccup sighs before he pulls away from Toothless the very thought of moving looking like it pains him he grabs his shield and shoves the arrow and shield into Astrid's hands muttering something again.

"Oh! I've got it!" Tuffnut declares and all look at him jaws dropped, "What?" He shrugs, "I speak post shot by an arrow Hiccup." He defends.

"Oh really?" Snotlout asks rhetorically.

"Sense when?" Astrid demands. Tuffnut rips the shield from her grasp tossing the blood covered arrow to the side and ripping the one from his helmet off.

"Sense now." He says and pulls a latch open smacking himself in the face with the catapult, "Ow." He groans before he pulls the right latch and the crossbow shoots out he pulls the latch back and tugs on the latch firing the arrow.

It sails through the air, and would had missed had Tuffnut not aimed up. The Snow Wraith flies into the arrow and hits the ground a few seconds later. Tuffnut looks back at them. "That went great." He declares smiling at their dropped jaws.

"Alright, I am a positive thinker, and I declare we can find a way out of this, without Hiccup dying so come on!" He declares and starts to walk forward.

"Okay." Astrid mutters before she grabs Hiccup and sets him on Toothless's back, climbing on herself to keep him upright. She waves to Stormfly to follow and the six Dragon Riders start to make their way towards the tunnels Tuffnut singing cheers of good tidings along they way.

* * *

 **A/N: Might be a two-shot.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
